The Ancient Troll's Prophecy
by RisingStar42
Summary: Before everything that happened in Frozen, there was an Ancient prophecy that was told in the form of a children's play called the "Spring Pageant".


This was based off the deleted Frozen song called "Spring Pageant". I thought it was too cute to /not/ write about it.

* * *

The sound of kids laughter echoed throughout the auditorium as they fooled around, running around, none of them much older than 7 years old. They all held sheets in their hands; lines to the play they were practicing for the Spring Pageant coming up. It was going to be a huge event, everyone was excited for it.

It was all interrupted, however, as the sound of a clearing throat silenced them. Hands were clapped together and clasped as they were pleased with the result, grabbing the attention of the many children.

"Okay." The man who spoke was to be in his early 30's, the director of this play. He looked very professional, and looked to know exactly what he was doing, being as patient as he could with all the kids. "Let's get started."

He took his place, sitting on the piano bench, hands resting on the piano keys, with his music and the script on the stand in front of him. "Take your places." He spoke, watching as the kids scattered around into four small groups of three, and some off to the sides of the stage as it wasn't their part yet in the play. He wasn't going to waste any time with them, needing to get right down to business to get this play down and ready before the next few weeks.

The kids watched intently before looking down at their scripts, as his fingers began gliding across the piano keys, starting to play the piece they were going to sing to, and as he nodded towards them, and the singing began between all the groups.

"_Winter's gone and Spring is springing, shines the sun with warmth of old. Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing! We're done with being cold!" _The kids sang in unison, the next line they separated parts. A quarter of them began to sing background of "_ding-dong_" along with the part on top. _"Flowers a-bloom with odors pleasant, all of Arendelle is glad! Mother Earth, we thank you for the presents! Spring's good and Winter's bad."_

Again, the lines of the song split between the kids. In those four groups, they each sung in a round. _"Winter's gone and Spring is springing," _Sung the first group, and after they moved on, the next group repeated that first line, and continued until it reached the last group._ "Shines the sun with warmth of old. Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Chapel bells are ringing! We're done with being cold!"_ The last line repeated until every group was finished, and they sung it in unison once again.

After they finished, they all paused for a moment, and gave a shiver. _"Brrrr!"_ They finished.

The director nodded as he stopped playing, and stood up to get their attention. "Good! An exeunt group. Narrators come down the stage, with confidence!" Two kids came over, taking the front of the stage. He began to play the piano again. The first one began to sing along, narrating her part of the play.

"_We celebrate spring, we know once it's here. The ancient troll prophecy, won't come to pass this year."_ She wiped a hand across her forehead. "Phew." She let out a sigh of relief; a part of the play. The second girl continued after her as soon as she had finished.

"_What is this prophecy? What did it say? Well, that is the subject, of our little play!" _Her high voice raised higher towards the end, with her arms raising up in the air at the same time, showing off her happiness, and to keep audience's attention on her. The two girls moved towards the side of the stage after that.

The director kept playing the piano as he watched them. "Where are my trolls? I need my trolls!" The kids playing as the trolls came up, each of them were wearing a cute little headband with leaves sticking up from it.

The Troll kids were smiling, trying to keep from laughing as one of them was fooling around. _"Your future is bleak, your Kingdom will splinter. Your land shall be c..."_ They couldn't hold back the laughter anymore as they sung, and the song died; barely intelligible anymore. One of the boys was chewing gum at the time, and instead of singing with them at the time, they had blown a bubble, and it popped and covered his face, which had caused all of them to laugh.

Again, the director had stopped playing, standing up to get their attention again. "Stop!" He shouted, and the kid's laughter began to die down. "Stop these shenanigans! This is not some silly comedy, Nils Norberg, this is the Trolls' Prophecy. This could be our fate." He told the boy, keeping to his not wanting to waste any time with them. He was completely serious about what he was saying, he heard the prophecy be told many times and it could happen any day.

"Give me your gum." The boy groaned, and some of the girls in the background giggled a little, as he came over, taking the gum off his face and out of his mouth, handing it to the director. The director sat down again, placing the gum in the garbage behind him, and the boy took his place again with the other Troll kids. "Take it from "your future is bleak."." He said, and played the piano again at that part.

"_Your future is bleak, your Kingdom will splinter. Your land shall be cursed, with unending winter."_ The Troll kids resang, this time they were more serious, with their voices a little lower, but still melodic.

"Good. Going on." The director said as he was happy with the result this time.

Four more of the kids who were the narrators entered the stage, taking the front this time as the show, or practice in their case, was on them now.

"_With blasts of cold, will come dark art,"_ The first kid sung, the second one continued.

"_And a ruler, with a frozen heart!"_

"_Then all will perish in snow and ice!"_ Finished the third narrator, and together with the first and second one sung together in unison.

"_Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!"_

In the background, two girls were whispering to eachother. "What's a sword sacrifice?" She asked, and the other one shrugged.

"Beats me." She whispered back, and the director gave them a look, hearing them talking.

"Quiet!" He scolded the two, and the play continued with the final narrator finally having her part.

"_But frozen starvation is not today's fate! Plus we have an EXTRA special cause to celebrate! The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect..."_ She sung, she would've continued on with all the compliments if she hadn't been interrupted by the director.

"That will do." He had said, stopping his playing and her from continuing her rambling, and then let her continue again, as he played once again.

"_Role model this land has ever seen! Princess Elsa!"_ She almost shouted, excited to have the line mentioning the young princess. "I really love her!" She said, trying to whisper it for herself and her friends around to hear, because it wasn't a line in the play but she wanted to express it. _"Becomes our Queen!"_ She finished with a big smile on her face.

"Look!" One of the kids said, pointing towards the door. "There she is!"

And at the open door, Princess Elsa stood, smiling as she walked away from her spot at the door towards the stage, as the kids whispered among themselves about how they saw her, and how beautiful she was to them. Of course it was all part of the play, Elsa herself getting the special role of playing herself.

As she approached the stage, she curtsied to everyone as they bowed back before the Princess. She smiled still, and looked towards the director. "The play's amazing so far!" She told him, bubbling with the excitement of presenting the play in front of all of Arendelle. Of course her ice powers still worried her about the whole idea, but she was determined to try and hide it from everyone like she was being taught and just enjoy herself this once.

All the kids giggled excitedly that they were approved by the Princess, and couldn't wait to do this. Elsa was always the reason they were determined to get this play down pat and ready for the Spring Pageant.

"Of course." The director replied. "We'll work on your parts another time, for now, let's take a break." He told her with a small smile.

She nodded, taking that opportunity and turning to socialize and giggle and play with all the other kids before she'd have to return back to her castle.


End file.
